Seducing Sasuke
by Sauceuke
Summary: Orochimaru performed experimentation that has turned Sasuke into a girl! What is she to do now? Now that Naruto has successfully brought her back to the village? The dobe, of course! NaruFemSasu
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Naru/Fem!Sasu.  
><span>Disclaimer:<span> Me no own  
><span>Summary:<span> Orochimaru performed experimentation that has turned Sasuke into a girl! What is she to do now? Now that Naruto has successfully brought her back to the village? The dobe, of course!

* * *

><p><strong>Seducing Sasuke<strong>

Chapter 1.

Sasuke never thought that this would ever be a consequence for his actions. That this would be the punishment he received for going after Orochimaru in order to quench his seemingly insatiable thirst for power. That this would be the reason why he would never be able to return to Konoha, lest they discover what the Snake-sennin had done to him. And more importantly, why he couldn't even look at himself anymore without raising his fist to the reflecting surfaces.

He stared straight ahead, at the reflection staring back at him. But this was not the face he had hoped to see, no. It was much rounder. The edges, where they used to be sharp, more defined, were smoothed and curvy. Sasuke rubbed his fingers across his lips. They were much fuller than his original pair, curving upward into a natural pout. They were a bright rosy pink against his pale complexion. He ran his hand across his cheeks and up to his eye. These weren't the same. They were dark, a midnight black that set off his skin quite nicely. And they were slanted slightly, like cats eyes. But the lids were larger than they had been. The eyelashes thicker than they should be. And the shape larger than Sasuke ever remembered. They were his mother's eyes...

And that was what Sasuke hated the most about his new face.

The only thing that had stayed the same on him was most definitely his nose. It was as small and perfectly shaped has it had always been, sticking out cutely in the middle of his face. Sasuke touched that as well, relishing in the feel of the coolness of his flesh. It had been days since Orochimaru had allowed him to travel about the underground hideout. He had been cooped up in his room, since the snake had claimed that sunlight would destroy the results of his experiment. Sasuke hadn't been too sure what the man had been referring to, as if he cared anyway. He didn't much pay attention to the things Orochimaru did. As long as he got the strength and training he needed to defeat his brother. That was all that mattered. Unfortunately, that had been Sasuke's biggest mistake. Now that he looked back on it, the only thing that could have altered such a change in him was probably those daily shots that Orochimaru had ordered Kabuto to give him. Sasuke hadn't a clue as to what it was, but he had been foolish enough to believe the grey haired ninja when he said it was a special formula for increasing the speed of rebuilding muscle tissue.

The raven stood and turned away from the old cracked mirror. It had been shattered into several bits. He couldn't even look into it properly without seeing several distorted images of himself. No, not himself. Of what he had become. He slunk over to the side of his room, where the bare mattress (save for one thin blanket and a small pillow) was pushed into the corner. It was dark inside the small enclosed space. But he could clearly make his way around, seeing as he had used a fire technique to light a wall hanging torch (which cast the area into an odd orange glow and made the darkened spaces that the light couldn't quite reach even eerier). But it would have to do, because Sasuke was only allowed one torch. He flew out the fire as he settled into his bed - the room becoming pitch black. He laid atop his uncomfortable mattress, the large springs pressing against his back, and stared into the dark. Before he rolled over and closed his eyes.

He hoped to get at least a little sleep before Kabuto awoke him for his daily training.

Because if he didn't, he was going to be really pissed.

oOo

The door creaked against the pale man's wishes as he tried his best to be as silent as he could. He peeked into the darkened room, his eyes adjusting to the sudden change in lighting. When they finally had, he was able to see it. A darker silhouette against the dark that was in the shape of a rectangle. A bed. A jumbled object was laying atop the rectangle shaped blackness, so Sai could only figure that that was a person lying on top of that bed. And when he narrowed his eyes further he could clearly see the crest of the Uchiha clan sewn into the back of the figure's shirt. So this could be none other than the person he had been looking for. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll," he whispered as quietly as possible. It summoned a few thin ink snakes, in the likeliness of that of a garden snakes, that slithered to the bed and slowly up the dark figure's back.

"Who's there?" suddenly spoke a voice. Sai started when he noticed the octave was a tad higher than he would have guessed his target's to be. Could this really be...?

"So, you _do _know I'm here," he spoke, unsure of what to do now. It was unheard of for a member of Root to exhibit anything but stealth. This situation was atypical. And he had yet to forget his last meeting with the Uchiha, which had only been a few hours earlier. It had been a tad bit unnerving. "Well, regardless, I still have the advantage."

"What do you want?" came the voice out of the dark.

"Well, if you mean Lord Danzo, his objective is to bury you," Sai replied evenly. "But me, I have come here to take you back to the Leaf."

He smiled as he recalled what Naruto had said to him earlier that day.

"When I first started out, I did so with the sole intention of ending your life. You share something with him. A bond of friendship that Naruto is desperately holding onto. And I'm here to protect it."

A silence passed between the two.

"A bond...?" Sasuke asked slowly, as if in disbelief. "Is that _really _ your excuse... for waking me up?"

Sai's senses became alert when the Sharingan flashed before his eyes. He activated his jutsu, sending several snakes sprawling across the Uchiha's back. Sasuke struggled against them. And then there was an explosion.

oOo

Naruto jolted forward and nearly toppled over his own two feet when the ground rumbled beneath him. Yamato and Sakura paused at his side.

"W-what was that?" the blond asked.

"That's Sai's chakra," Yamato answered.

"And it's up ahead," Sakura clarified.

The trio ran through the underground maze into the direction in which they felt Sai's presence. They quickly approached, his chakra signature growing stronger, until they spotted a tunnel that had the slight from the outside streaming into the darkened around. It was the remains of whatever room had been blown to bits by their comrade. And the pale teen could been seen just meters from the entrance, his gaze fixed on something far up.

'There he is,' Sakura mused through gritted teeth. She charged ahead, not stopping at the sound of Yamato shouting after her. Sai was going to get it.

She yanked his collar, effectively snapping his neck, and directed his attention toward her. "Alright - enough! Tell us what you're really up to! How many times are you gonna betray us-"

"Sakura."

"-before you-"

The pinkette immediately froze, her brain finally registering that unfamiliar voice. She looked up into the direction Sai had been looking, passed the glare of the sun which had darkened the figure standing above into a mere silhouette. And her green eyes slowly grew wide when she recognized the man standing before her.

"Is that...you? Sasuke?"

oOo

Naruto's heart quickened and his eyes grew wide as well. He felt an unfamiliar pain twisting in the pit of his stomach. Had Sakura said...? He fixed his momentary lapse, his determination set, and forged ahead. He ran through the tunnel, ignoring the pain, the apprehension, the fear, as he ran to meet up with his teammate. He had to see for himself. He had to make sure that - Naruto caught himself before he stumbled for a second time, wondering why everything always seemed to take the longest when you truly wanted it. He picked up speed once more, the distance to the opening growing near. He was so close - it was only just ahead - he was only -

The blond broke through the exit and time seemed to stand still. He turned his gaze toward the sun, just as Sakura had done before him, his heart feeling like it had frozen in his chest.

"Sasuke," came his breathy whisper. Was that really...?

And the raven just stared back at him, his expression a mixture of indifference and slight curiosity.

"Well, Naruto...you came, too."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Naru/Fem!Sasu.  
><span>Disclaimer:<span> Me no own  
><span>Summary:<span> Orochimaru performed experimentation that has turned Sasuke into a girl! What is she to do now? Now that Naruto has successfully brought her back to the village? The dobe, of course!

* * *

><p><strong>Seducing Sasuke<strong>

Chapter 2.

"So, Naruto...you came, too."

Naruto continued to stare at his once 'best friend'. No wait, that...couldn't be Sasuke. Or...was it really? Naruto's eyes narrowed as he continued to scrutinize the raven-haired person standing before him. He felt slightly guilty when a thought passed that he couldn't even tell whether it was a male or female. The hair was the same. But, was it just him, or had Sasuke barely grown in the three years they had been apart? The teme appeared only slightly taller, but still just as thin as he used to be...If that was even Sasuke. Because Sasuke had always looked a bit on the feminine side, but could this really be him? The last time Naruto remembered, Sasuke's eyes weren't nearly as big. It almost looked kind of weird. And...his lips. Naruto looked down at the raven's lips and felt a chuckled bubbling up in his throat. They were bigger. Swollen. Almost as if -

"I'm assuming Kakashi is- "

"What the hell happened to your face, Sasuke? Did you get sucker punched or something?"

Oops, he hadn't meant for that to slip out.

Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly as Sasuke pierced him with a glare. He arched a brow when he realized that Sasuke's narrowed black eyes weren't nearly as scary as when he had last seen them. It was strangely nostalgic, in fact. Seeing the glare again made him remember the old times when they were genin and would go on missions together. A time before Sasuke had chosen to defect from his home. Naruto knew he should have felt embarrassed or maybe slightly apologetic for saying something so rude to the raven upon seeing him for the first time in three years, but he couldn't help but feel relieved. Sasuke still had the same reaction to his insult that he would'v had three years ago. And something about that made Naruto smile. Because now he knew for sure; this was definitely the teme.

"Unfortunately Kakashi couldn't make it. So I'm here in his place. Team Kakashi has come to escort you back to the Leaf."

"Team Kakashi..." Sasuke's eyes trailed from one person to the next, finally settling on the unfamiliar face of an extremely pale teen. He continued to stare, in an attempt to unnerve the guy. But instead of backing down, Sai did the opposite and pulled his katana from behind his back. He held it in front of him, as if displaying how the weapon shined to the person standing above the cliff.

"I knew it! Sai - don't!" Sakura shrieked.

Yamato and Naruto finally pulled their gazes away from Sasuke to his replacement, looks of bewilderment plastered on their faces.

"So that guy's my replacement?" Sasuke asked slowly, his face one of disinterest. Then he murmured as an afterthought, "I thought the team already had a weakling. He was saying something about wanting to protect the_ bond_ between Naruto and me."

"S-Sai?" Sakura said in surprise. "But I thought your mission was to -"

"It's true. I was given a classified mission to find and eliminate Sasuke. But I'm through following orders. From now on, I think for myself."

Everyone was struck silent in their astonishment.

"Naruto, I think you can help me remember...bring back those old feelings I thought were lost. Things that were once important to me. I really don't know that much about you, Sasuke. But I do know that Naruto and Sakura would be willing to risk just about everything for you. They don't want to lose their connection with you. They would give anything to protect those bonds. I still might not understand it that clearly, but you Sasuke - you must understand it!"

"You're right...I did understand," Sasuke replied. "And that's why I -"

"Wait a second!"

Everyone's heads snapped in the direction of the sudden shout. Sakura glared harshly at Naruto for interrupting Sasuke when he was about to reveal something important! Perhaps even an excuse as to why he left Konoha so abruptly! And also, for nearly breaking her eardrums.

"Why the heck is your voice so high-pitched, Sasuke? You almost sound like a -"

And then, in a flash - faster than any of their eyes could catch - Sasuke appeared right in front of Naruto. And everyone remained silent lest something dangerous commence.

"- girl," the blond managed to choke out. Sasuke standing so close to him was more than a little unnerving. How did the teme move that fast? All Naruto could figure was that he probably shouldn't have opened his big ass mouth. Now shit was about to go down. And it was all his fault. But at the same time, Naruto couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was no longer taller than him. No, as a matter of fact, the raven appeared to be the same height - if not an inch or two shorter. That made Naruto secretly thrilled, because now he finally had proof that he beat Sasuke in something - if only height.

Naruto's right, Sakura mused in her head, Sasuke's voice sounds even higher than when we were genin. And also...

"Come to think of it..." Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear. "Wasn't it always your dream to become Hokage? All the time you spent chasing after me would'v been better spent in training. Wouldn't you agree, Naruto?"

Naruto was struck mute as Sasuke's new voice continued to ring in his ear. This...wasn't right. Was this really Sasuke, or - Naruto's eyes narrowed minutely. Or Orochimaru. And at that moment he wanted nothing more to slam his fist into Sasuke's - Orochimaru's - whoever the hell this was's chest or face or anything else that was near for asking him such a stupid question.

"How could I ever be Hokage?...I can't save a friend," Naruto replied harshly, "Isn't that right...Sasuke?"

Sakura watched as Sasuke's sword - which the Leaf shinobi hadn't realized until just then - was quickly being driven toward Naruto's back. At just the right moment, Sakura jumped forward and slammed her fist into Sasuke's temple. The raven's neck shot sideways from the momentum of the punch and his body flew with it. It skidded unto an unconscious heap across the dusty cavern ground and then went still, his katana laying flat at his side.

Everyone stood silent for a moment as Sakura brought her fist back to her body and flexed her knuckles.

"Well, that was easy," Sai commented with his closed-eye smile.

"Too easy," Sakura replied.

Naruto's head shot in the kunoichi's direction, "So you think-"

"I know," Sakura confirmed as she continued to eye the unconscious raven-haired person warily. "Sasuke's physical appearance isn't the same it used to be. Taking puberty into consideration, Sasuke should have grown to be much taller than you, Naruto."

Naruto grumbled under his breath, "Gee, thanks Sakura."

"But he doesn't even look as if he gained any muscle mass - which I would have thought would have come naturally if Orochimaru had actually trained him. Which I know he would have done, since the Snake-sennin would want a strong vessel. But he was so weak that I even knocked him out with one punch! Surely that says something - the old Sasuke would have immediately detected movement from his peripheral vision and dodged it. The only plausible explain is that this is not Sasuke."

"Good work, Sakura," Yamato said approvingly as he too inspected the raven. "I thought just as much."

"Yeah," Naruto murmured lowly, "I was thinking the same thing. That maybe -"

And the next few words didn't need to be said. Because everyone knew how much pain it brought Sakura and Naruto to think that their old teammate's body had finally been taken by Orochimaru.

"That can't be him," Sai replied, "I distinctly remember Orochimaru introducing me to Sasuke while I was standing right next to him. Besides, Naruto was in the hall battling him when I found Sasuke, so there was never time for the technique to take place."

"But who-" Naruto started, but was cut off when Yamato raised a hand to signal for him to be quiet.

"As of the moment, that is irrelevant. It looks as if this is the closest we'll get to capturing Sasuke and, if my suspicions are correct, Orochimaru probably did something to alter Sasuke's appearance so that we wouldn't know whether it was him or not. I don't know why he would go to such lengths - but what I do know is that we need to take_ this _Sasuke back with us while we still have the chance."

"Right," Sakura said. "Orochimaru did say he was looking for you, Sai, so it's only a matter of time."

"Then let's go!" Naruto commanded hastily. "I got Sasuke."

And the blond picked up his old friend, astonished by how light the teme was across his shoulder and then stood. He nodded to the rest of his team, and they were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Naru/Fem!Sasu. Weirdness.  
>Disclaimer: Me no own<br>Summary: Orochimaru performed experimentation that has turned Sasuke into a girl! What is she to do now? Now that Naruto has successfully brought her back to the village? The dobe, of course!

* * *

><p><strong>Seducing Sasuke<strong>

Chapter 3.

It was only a couple of hours of traveling before Naruto's shoulder started to ache under Sasuke's weight. He adjusted the unconscious raven's position, wondering why the teme had yet to wake up. Sakura had punched Naruto several times with that amount of strength and he had recovered within mere seconds. Sasuke may have gotten weaker since the last time they had seen him, but there was no way he would have gotten this weak! Had Orochimaru been assisting him with _any_ training? Had Sasuke been doing _anything _productive in the few years they had been apart in order to obtain the power he seemed to have wanted so desperately?

They happened upon a clearing in the woods, the sun casting long shadows from the low hanging trees just above. Naruto could smell the unmistakable scent of salt in the air that overpowered his senses and mixed with the earthy smell of the forest surrounding them, so he knew that a body of water - perhaps a lake or a river - was just ahead. He felt relief wash over him as he watched Captain Yamato jump down from their path atop the branches and inspect the land below. He had been itching for a rest-stop. The teme may not have been heavy to begin with, but now he was really starting to weigh the blond down. And plus - Naruto's stomach grumbling as if in confirmation - he was starving!

"We rest here," Yamato called, making eye-contact with each one before looking back down and performing hand seals.

The three knew to stay in the trees until their senior called out, "Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique" and they watched in awe as a four-sided building, in the likeliness of a simple home, was constructed right before their eyes. Naruto finally jumped down from the trees and lowered Sasuke from across his shoulders to rest at the base of a tree when Captain Yamato's creation was complete. He sighed contentedly as he worked out the crook in his neck, moving it this way in that in an attempt to ease the tense muscle. Sai and Sakura strode up by his sides, sliding their packs off their shoulders and unzipping them to retrieve the necessary items.

"Finally," Naruto said, "I'm starving! Ramen sounds great right about now."

The blond chuckled childishly as he pulled his pack off his own back and searched through it with renewed earnest. "Ramen, ramen," he chanted in a sing-song voice, his stomach churning this way and that with a mild pain that he knew he would be able to appease in just a short time. But after only a moment of searching his eyebrows knotted together and his hand ceased in it's movements. He flicked the appendage one more time through his bag before his teeth grit together and he stood abruptly, dropping the bag. The blond kicked the bag in frustration as his fists came up to twist in his wild locks.

"I forgot to bring my cup ramen, dammit!" he wailed. Then he looked pathetically over at their female member, who was chewing rather brazenly on her nutrition bar, the flakes of the dry food falling haphazardly across her chin and lips. His own mouth peeled up and disgust and he looked away. There was no way he could eat that shit. No way in hell.

"What the hell am I gonna eat?" he cried, his arms coming up to either side of his body in a display of frustration and utter hopelessness.

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's over-dramatic display and just continued to eat her food as if it were the most delicious thing in the world. Sai smiled his infamous smile and suggested, "Would you like some? I brought extra, just in case," he held up a bar toward Naruto and the blond turned his nose up on disgust.

"Ew, no! Tryin' tah kill me?" Then his stomach grumbled rather loudly, a sharp pain shooting up Naruto's torso, and his eyebrows scrunched up once more as his deep-blue eyes flashed briefly with pain. "Shit," he hissed, eyeing the bar still held out in Sai's hand warily. Then he grit out a short, "Fine," and snatched it from the pale teen's grip.

Naruto ripped open the package and pit into the less than appealing morsel quickly, not allowing the disgusting bar to sit on his tongue too long - lest he taste it and retch from the disgusting flavor. This would have to do...unfortunately. He gobbled it quickly, letting it sit heavily in the back of his throat before he reluctantly swallowed. It felt like a boulder was sliding down his throat. Excruciatingly slow. He gagged briefly before he gave his chest to hard slams of his fist - the not-so-nutritious bar finally dropping into his stomach. Then the blond groaned to accompany the not quite satisfied grumble of his stomach. He reluctantly held out his hand toward where he knew the pale teenager sat, his face turned in the opposite direction so that his teammate's wouldn't be able to see the blush coating his cheeks. Sai took silent pleasure in the display and handed Naruto another bar without hesitation. The blonde tore that one open with only a tad less vigor as the first.

When Naruto had finally succeeded in filling his belly, he leaned back against a tree behind him. His legs crossed in front of him, his hands tucked underneath his knees as he played with the latch of his ninja sandles, occasionally linking his fingers with his toes - which had begun to get a bit cold as the sun slowly set above them. The heat of the day was leaving with the light, and he turned his gaze languidly over to the tree where he had thrown Sasuke's body several minutes before. Only for his eyes to widen when the only thing he caught sight of was the darkened bark of the tree. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. He jumped up - startled - addressing each of his fellow campers with an alert stare.

"Where's Sasuke?" he asked urgently. Surely the raven hadn't just gotten up and walked away and no one had caught sight of his movements!

Sakura yawned into her palm as she blinked lazily at the fire, the light from the flames making her features appear deeper and more creepy than even Yamato's scary face. She gestured somewhere behind her when she finally brought her gaze up to stare directly at Naruto, "He's in there."

Oh. The blond didn't need specification of where 'there' was. It was obvious she was referring to the house Yamato had built, because where else would Sasuke be?Naruto smiled sheepishly and ran his hand through his hair, an inexplicable feeling of relief flooding through his system. Of course Sasuke hadn't run off. The teme hadn't even woken up yet, had he? Naruto stepped around the other members of his team, who were all appearing to be half-asleep and mesmerized by the small fire set before them, as he made his way to the house. He had to see for himself, his insides churning with the knowledge that if he didn't keep constant surveillance on the teme, he might suddenly disappear. And this time Naruto wouldn't allow it...no, this time - he would be there to stop the bastard from making the same mistake twice.

Naruto opened the door - which he had honestly expected to creak upon opening, the thing all wooden doors gave him the impression of doing. Especially the raggedy one he called the front door of his apartment. But it hadn't, which Naruto was immensely grateful for, because if Sasuke was merely sleeping...he didn't want to accidentally awaken him. Because that would be awkward. This one was built with just one large room - instead of several separate rooms dividing the large space. So he could see the raven just lying their directly upon entering. How would he explain to Sasuke why he was laying on the floor of a temporary house, with Naruto walking into the place as if it were customary of him? No, that wouldn't be good. It would break out into a fight. And Naruto would be left with the crucial decision of either giving their location to any potential passing ninja or thieves as he fought to keep Sasuke here - or let the raven go. And...he knew he couldn't bare to choose the latter. Although, the former might not be so horrible of an option - Well, that is to say - if Sasuke couldn't keep his own. Which he had yet to prove, since the bastard was still unconscious from the small tap Sakura had given him to his temple now over three hours earlier. Naruto was highly disappointed in the raven by this mere fact. And he looked upon his still form almost pitifully at he lowered himself so that he was kneeling just to the side of Sasuke's borrowed futon. What had been the point in even leaving...if this was the result?

"You're an idiot, Sasuke," Naruto murmured under his breath as his eyes trailed across Sasuke's face, still in wonder over the not quite familiar features. "Or whoever you are," the blond added after a moment of thought. And then his eyebrows pinched together and his fist shook against the wood floor as he refrained from lifting it and slamming it into Sasuke's arm. "Wake up, bastard," he whispered harsly, "You're supposed to be stronger than this. You just pass out like a girl from a cheap punch from Sakura? Where's that Uchiha pride of yours, huh?" But the only answer he received was the soft sound of Sasuke's sleeping breaths resonating throughout the silent room. Naruto sighed angrily and pressed his thumb and forefinger against the ever creasing tension in his brows, trying to ease the obviously frustrated expression his features had taken up. He needed to calm his nerves. It wouldn't be good for Kyuubi to break out at a time like this. He needed to calm down.

So Naruto took two slow, shaky breaths and filled his lungs with air, trying his best not to think about everything he'd been through - everything he'd done - just to bring Sasuke back. Even if he had finally succeeded and Sasuke was laying there right in front of him, in the weakest state Naruto had ever had the pleasure of seeing him in. Except...this wasn't satisfying like Naruto would have once pictured. Quite the opposite, in fact. He just wanted the bastard to wake up already. So that maybe the lingering guilt in the back of Naruto's mind would subside when Sasuke was awake and finally aware of what Naruto had done. That the teme would suddenly realize that what Naruto had promised Sakura he would do three years ago had been a success. And that there was nothing the teme could do about it - because he didn't belong with Orochimaru. He belonged in Konoha.

"You belong with us...With Sakura and Kakashi-sensei and me," Naruto mused quietly. "And Tsunade-baachan and Iruka-sensei and Sai and -"

And then he paused and swore he caught slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He adjusted his gaze on Sasuke's face and his eyes widened when he caught it again. Sasuke... Sasuke's eyelids were fluttering as if he were finally being lifted from a dream state. Naruto's heart leapt in alarm and he lowered his head so that his ear was scant measurement away from Sasuke's chest - in an attempt to hear the rhythm of Sasuke's breathing. It...it was much faster than before! A sure sign that the bastard was finally waking up! Naruto lifted his head with wide eyes and looked up at the bastard's mouth when he thought he heard something.

"What was that, Sasuke?" he whispered.

The raven's mouth moved once more, incoherent sounds escaping his throat in a breathy tone. Naruto leveled his ear with Sasuke's lips, leaning over the still form of his former 'best friend' as he tried desperately to catch the hushed words being spoken by his long lost pal. "Huh?"

"I said," Sasuke hissed, his tone a lot louder and much too close to Naruto's suddenly sensitive ear drums, "Get off of me."

And he shoved Naruto off and across the room with surprising strength as he threw the covers away from him. Naruto's back hit the far wall and he scrambled to his feet, kunai already in hand. Sasuke took very slow and nerve-wracking steps toward the anxious blond and Naruto didn't remove his eyes from the raven's - lest Sasuke disappear in a flash just like he had earlier that day - teleporting from one spot to the next. He debated whether he should attempt restraining the raven by himself, or belting out of the place to alert the other members of his team so that the chances would be greater. Unfortunately, he feared the time it took to inform them that Sasuke was finally awake it would already be too late.

"C-calm down, Sasuke," Naruto said in a lame attempt to sooth the raven's nerves. "Just chill and I'll explain everything!"

"Where," Sasuke grit out in that girly tone of his. Naruto had to assume that teme was trying to say 'where am I?' or 'where are we?'. Naruto sweat-dropped as Sasuke continued to approach, the weapon against Naruto's palm quivering minutely. He pressed his body fully against the wall he had been thrown into just previously, relishing in the coolness of the wood against his heated flesh. And Sasuke smirked. Naruto's heart froze and he felt a strange sensation in his chest when he didn't quite recognize that look. It made Sasuke appear...friendly, in a way. Almost innocent. It made him look...very feminine.

"At the site. We're on our way back to Konoha, Sasuke," Naruto replied evenly, despite the nervousness radiating off of him.

"Why?" Sasuke was barely two feet away from him now, Naruto's face heating up exceptionally. Why was Sasuke still smirking like that?

"Wha...? 'Cause that's where you belong, teme! I promised Sakura that-" Naruto gasped loudly when Sasuke somehow disappeared from in front of him, a sharp blade suddenly being held up to his throat as the raven's arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulder from behind - keeping it there. Naruto struggled briefly before Sasuke pressed the blade more firmly against his throat - the raven's strength greatly improved since that afternoon. Naruto couldn't even move.

"What if...I don't want to go?" the raven challenged slowly. His voice sounded so much like...a woman's right now, breathing ghosting over Naruto's ear in a manner that made Naruto's heart beat loudly in his chest. Naruto was having a hard time believing it was Sasuke that had taken the upper-hand and brought a weapon up to his throat. He swallowed thickly to calm the strange sensation swirling in his gut.

"You don't have a choice," he managed to gasp out as the blade pressed even more deeply into his flesh, slowly sliding across his skin of his neck. He could feel his blood trickling down slowly, even if the cut hadn't been that deep, and gulped for a second time.

Sasuke hummed audibly. In consideration, Naruto could only assume. And then he spoke. "Fine," the raven murmured after a moment, "On one condition."

And Naruto's blue eyes nearly bulged out of his skull at Sasuke's unusual agreeable behavior. Had the teme just agreed...just like that? "And that is?" he asked eagerly. This was great! Sasuke was about to come home! And without a fight and -

"You have to swear," Sasuke enunciated the word 'swear' with a sharp jab of his katana against Naruto's already slit and partially healed skin. The blond hissed. "That you won't mention this to anyone."

Naruto's breathing was shallow as he looked out one of the windows of the decently sized home, finally noticing that it had become dark outside. Sasuke was about to tell him a secret? Something he hadn't told anyone? "'Kay...I swear. Now tell me."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before he replied,

"Orochimaru..." and Naruto could feel the teme's arm tense against his shoulder before he finally pulled away and abruptly appeared in front of the blond again.

"What?" Naruto asked, startled that perhaps Sasuke had changed his mind. He blinked stupidly at the raven, his brain filling in every possible ending to the sentence Sasuke had yet to finish. "Orochimaru what?"

Sasuke looked away from the blond, his face taking on an expression Naruto was not familiar with seeing on Sasuke's face. His eyebrows were pressed together and his cheeks tinted, as if he were...embarrassed. Naruto was about to open his mouth to ask the teme exactly what he was so embarrassed about but was rendered speechless when Sasuke ripped open the front of his shirt and revealed a chest wrapped heavily in white ninja bandage. He wondered briefly, his eyes growing wide in panic, if Sasuke was hurt - before the raven started to slowly unravel the bandage cloth from his lithe form. Naruto opened his mouth, the words, "What'r you-" barely escaping his lips, before his face flashed with heat. His eyes widened futher, and the only thing he could do was stare. Because Sasuke had finally unraveled the rest of the bandage cloth. And underneath it were two. Medium sized. Perfectly shaped. Supple. Woman parts! And Naruto's mouth opened and closed as he gaped like a fish, slowly backing into the wall he had walked a few steps away from, trying desperately to peel the wall away with his nails so that he might be able to escape. So that he could pretend - or awake from this horrible nightmare - to discover that this was all a dream. And forget the fact that Sasuke had just shown him something that was completely against nature itself!

"Stop staring, idiot. They're just breasts," Sasuke murmured with obvious irritation lacing his tone. And...something else. Naruto looked up into his- no, her! eyes, completely dumbstruck. He didn't think this could get any more weird until Sasuke added, "He...turned me into a girl."

And Naruto took one look at the door before he leaped forward, threw it open and ran to safety toward the rest of his team. Sakura was resting her head atop a log next to the fire, appearing as if she were sound asleep. Sai was absorbed in a drawing, presumably of the sleeping kunoichi since he was facing in that direction. And Yamato was the only one that looked up from his ministrations, which had been tending to the fire, at Naruto's heavy footsteps approaching. "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto stopped abruptly in his tracks, prepared to deliver the horrifying message he had just received - from the very source herself! Before Sasuke appeared directly behind Yamato, a glare set on her delicate features. And she was - thankfully - fully clothed (as far as Naruto could tell in the darkness surrounding them). Naruto's eyes grew wide and he couldn't look away in time before the raven's Sharingan swirled to life in her eyes.

Alas, the blond immediately lost consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Naru/Fem!Sasu. lol.  
>Disclaimer: Me no own<br>Summary: Orochimaru performed experimentation that has turned Sasuke into a girl! What is she to do now? Now that Naruto has successfully brought her back to the village? The dobe, of course!

* * *

><p><strong>Seducing Sasuke<strong>

Chapter 4.

Sasuke refrained from smirking in her amusement when the door suddenly burst open and slammed against the side wall, just as she had expected it to. The raven had managed to get back into the house and slip under her futon before Yamato caught on to why Naruto had suddenly passed out. As of the moment, her eyes were closed as she feigned sleep. She breathed slowly and calmly so that the jonin might believe she was actually deep in sleep and not the cause of dobe's fainting spell. It wouldn't do for them to catch on to anything ahead of time. That idiot shouldn't have been so freaked. Sasuke had to wonder why Naruto ran out the way he did. Surely the dobe has seen breasts before...hasn't he? She couldn't honestly believe that someone who could create a sexy jutsu at the age of 12 would not be familiar with such a private part of a woman's body. It just wasn't possible.

"Captain Yamato!" Sasuke could hear the far-away call of the pink-haired kunoichi and running footsteps appoaching in tandem.

The chakra presences that suddenly evaded her senses and were standing close, perhaps still in the doorway, could be none other than Sakura and that pale freak that had replaced her. Yamato had yet to move from his spot in the middle of the floor.

"Is everything alright?" Sai asked moderately. "I brought Sakura because I assumed that-"

There wasn't any sound for a moment before Sakura interjected, "...Why is Naruto just lying on the ground?"

"Something must have startled him. I tried asking him what was the matter, but he fell unconscious before I could get an answer," Yamato finally replied. His voice came out much closer than Sasuke had expected. She stiffed slightly in her sleep when she could feel a presence kneeling over her.

"Well, that's strange," Sai commented.

It was really hard to keep the smirk from slowly curving her lips into an upward tilt. She shifted slightly in her 'sleeping' position so that the trio wouldn't notice.

"Yeah," spoke Sakura (who's voice was also far too close all of a sudden), "I wonder..."

She pressed a palm to Sasuke's forehead and the raven nearly gave away her act by gasping softly at the icy coolness of Sakura's chakra grazing against her skin.

"Did you see that?"

"Of course," came a startled whisper. Then there was a pause. "Sasuke... are you awake?"

oOo

The next morning Naruto awoke alone inside the cabin. His back was extremely stiff against the hardwood flooring as if he had rolled off of his futon or something. The blond patted the floor on either side of him and grumbled when he could feel nothing but cold wood. So that was why his limbs felt like crap! Some asshole had just dropped him unceremoniously onto the floor as if he were a ragdoll, not even caring to think that he would prefer a comfortable surface to lay on! What a jerk.

He lifted himself slowly (lest he crack his aching back) and exited the house with shuffled feet, (making sure to slam the door especially hard on it's hinges). He stumbled upon the front step of the temporary home to find Sasuke and Sakura sitting quietly at the burnt out fire just a few meters ahead of him. Their backs were to him and he could hear the soft murmur of their voices being carried in the wind. Well, it was only really Sakura's voice. Naruto wasn't so surprised that Sasuke wouldn't say anything back to her. What was there for them to say to one another after three years of their chasing after him and three years of the teme's constant ignoring and refusal?

Technically, they had taken him back against his will, so the blond figured they were lucky enough that Sasuke had agreed stay. He would only think that perhaps the pinkette agreed, therefore she couldn't expect much more out of him. She was probably happy that he hadn't simply walked away from her already. So she just continued on with her one-sided conversation while sitting side by side with the raven. And far too close to Sasuke for it to be a mere coincidence, the blond noted. The pinky finger on her right hand brushed against the ground as she slowly inched her hand toward the raven's.

Naruto scoffed under his breath, an anger rising in the depths of his being that he hadn't felt since the last time Team 7 had gotten together like this. Was that... the only reason she wanted Sasuke to return to Konoha...? It just wasn't fair. Even after Sasuke had been gone for three years...even after everything they'd been through together. She only saw Sasuke...

And then he smiled as a thought occurred to him, his anger subsiding and making way for satisfaction. If she only knew.

"Naruto!" Sakura called, she had turned around and was now smiling at the blond. "You're finally awake."

Sasuke turned her head as well and gave Naruto a smug look that he didn't like at all while Sakura ran up to him. Sasuke had remained seated, her hand coming up to trace circled in the front of her blouse with her pointer finger. The blond bit his lip and averted his eyes to refrain from blushing at the small reminder. He chose to stare down at his feet instead while Sakura continued to chakra inspected him.

"You're fine," she spoke after a minute as if it were impressive that his health was intact. "Do you remember anything Naruto? Why you suddenly passed out last night?"

Naruto remembered distinctly. Everything that had occurred to and around him last night. Ever last detail. But he kept his mouth shut (choosing not to answer Sakura's question) because a certain raven was sending him an especially deadly glare from behind the kunochi's back at that moment. Naruto's face flushed against his will when his brain randomly supplied a flashback of Sasuke topless and flustered and he dropped his head so that he was looking down at the ground again. Sakura eyed him suspiciously with narrowed lids before she rolled her eyes and turned toward Sasuke.

"Alright, guys. Captain Yamato is out scouting the area and Sai is nowhere to be found. Hopefully, they will be back in a short time so if you're planning on doing anything extra before we leave, like washing,"

She glanced disgustedly in Naruto's direction for a moment before she turned to the raven with a blush.

"now's the time to do it."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and eyed the girl with what one would call a look of perfectly portrayed innocence. Her big black eyes blinked once and Sasuke smiled in a way that was so unlike Sasuke, it made Naruto's stomach flip. "You want to watch," Sasuke deadpanned, her voice flat as she continued to grin at the pinkette.

Sakura flushed crimson at being accused of something so vulgar. "I would never-"

"Save it," Sasuke cut her off. Everyone knew that she was lying by how her emerald green eyes stayed glued to his chest. Naruto caught the slight movement of Sakura's attention flicker downward (to Sasuke's groin region) for a moment, before she turned away altogether. The blond wanted to be pissed about Sakura openly flirting with Sasuke right in front of him, but something else brought him from commenting on it. Why couldn't she tell that the teme wasn't...how she thinks he is? Naruto glanced at Sasuke's chest, fully expecting to see indicating bumps where his ...tits were located. But it was completely flat! And Naruto was stuck gaping like an idiot as he continued to stare unabashed at the bastard's surprisingly not torn shirt!

"I..." Sakura glanced at something off into the distance before she muttered, "I'll go find Sai." And then she turned away and disappeared behind the trees.

Sasuke and Naruto stood in silence for just a second, before Sasuke smirked at the still gaping dobe and said, "Hn. Let's go."

"Wait, what?"

Then she reached forward and grabbed Naruto roughly by the collar, walking a few steps until Naruto's feet slid across the forest ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the blond squeaked in abject horror, a heavy blush coating his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke rolled her eyes, her eyelids fluttering sexily as she pulled her fringe behind her ear. Although, her face didn't look amused at all. And Naruto couldn't figure out why his heart was quickening at the disgusted look Sasuke was giving him. It made the teme's lips upturn and poke out just a little, making her expression appear very sultry. Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off those moist pink lips.

"Not for what you're thinking, idiot. _You're _ going to stand watch. _I'm_ going to bathe."

Naruto balked for a moment, his lips pursed in a look of indecision. Before Sasuke shot him a look that made him realize he had no other choice but to agree.

"Whatever," the blond grumbled as he slumped like an immature little kid that didn't get his way. "But you don't gotta drag me there, sheesh."

And Sasuke peeled her fingers away at an excruciatingly low pace, slowly easing Naruto from the suffocating feeling in his chest as those dainty fingers skimmed across the front of his jacket and paused. Once Sasuke pulled away, Naruto was able to take release a shaky breath. Fuck, why was he feeling this tingling sensation all over his body? And it was particularly strong on the area in which Sasuke had just touched him...

oOo

Sasuke sighed contentedly as she dipped to her chin in the warm pool of liquid. She had selected an area behind a large rock cliff edge, where onlookers wouldn't be able to spot her until they were just feet apart. The surrounding shrubbery hid her from view while she could curve her neck just slightly to the right and see everything from where she was currently sitting all the way to the spot where they had set up camp. Yamato's house was a great place marker, it could clearly be seen behind several rows of trees. She frowned slightly when she thought of what type of problem that might propose. Perhaps she would have to inform Yamato about that, later...

But first.

Sasuke lifted herself from her seated position in the lake, rivulets of water cascading down her thin frame as she ran a hand through her hair to lift the slick black bangs from her eyes. She caught Naruto's gaze from across the lake and gestured with her pointer finger for him to come near. Sasuke held in a smirk at how comically wide Naruto's eyes grew, knowing full well that it was because she had decided it would be best to use a light transformation jutsu to alter the appearance of her...newly developed 'features'. Just in case Sakura had decided to spy on them, after all. Or Sai, knowing that fag. The water went up to her waist but even still she transformed that part as well. Sasuke narrowed her eyes at Naruto, wondering why the idiot was being hesitant all of a sudden. Since she had transformed, there was really no need for the blond to continue to stand watch. But Sasuke needed to ask the idiot a question.

Besides...if he actually expected her go to back to the village with them, then he would do everything she told him to do. The raven smirked.

"Naruto," she called.

The blond's eyes seemed to widen further and Sasuke swore she could see a tinge of pink coating his cheeks from this distance. Sasuke rolled her eyes at Naruto's innocence. Now, she was seriously wondering if he had ever seen a woman naked. But again, there was no reason for his hesitance, she had covered up her bumps. Sasuke growled under his breath a said slowly enough to where she knew Naruto could hear, "Get your ass over here, usuratonkachi."

"Why!" Naruto demanded.

"Do what I said!"

"No!"

"Whatever, loser!" and Sasuke slumped back into the water and said nonchalantly. "I'm not coming back to Konoha, then."

She never would have believed Naruto could move that fast if he hadn't been standing right in front of her at that moment. Sasuke leaned back as Naruto stood over her, casting a shadow on the dark-haired raven. He looked irritated and was his eyes were narrowed so that only a thin sliver of blue was visible between his lids.

"You're coming," Naruto growled. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, his face flushed with anger. Sasuke lowered her gaze to the oblivious dobe's now thoroughly soaked trashy orange pants, releasing an amused huff of air through her nose. She stood to her full height in the water, her gaze coming back up to see Naruto's eyes wide and following the water trailing down her skin.

His face is even redder now, Sasuke mused inwardly. Does Naruto..?

"Sasuke, he gasped. Then Naruto dropped his arms and leaned forward dangerously close. Sasuke's brain didn't process what was happening until she could feel Naruto's warm breath against her cheek. The raven leaped back and the Sharingan swirled in her eye. Her face burned and it had nothing to do with the sun shining brightly in the sky. As she cast Naruto into another dreamless state, she was all too aware of what the blond had just attempted doing.

oOo

"Everyone packed?"

The trio nodded while Yamato received a grunt from the fourth member. Everyone look a quick glance at Sasuke to verify that the sound had come from him-er, her. Since her voice was so high it almost sounded suspiciously like a curt moan. And it brought forth a suddenly awkward atmosphere which was only stifled further when Sai commented on how good of a bedroom voice she had. Naruto watched as Sasuke lit a chidori in her palm and glared threateningly at her 'replacement', still in disbelief over what Sasuke had shown him just the night before. On several occasions, he found that his eyes would trail down to the raven's shirt without even realizing it and he would wonder if what he had seen had just been a dream.

Except, he had to come to the horrible conclusion that there was no way it was a dream, because when Naruto had finally woken up the, sun was already burning hot against his skin. He yawned loudly as he peeled his eyelids open. The blond lifted his arms over his head in a stretch and looked up into the morning sky, wondering why he could even see the sky if he was in the temportaty house and-oh shit.

He froze and stared wide-eyed at the smug face that had covered his view of the sky and was now looking down at him. The person he had thought was asleep but then a distinct dream (or memory) popped into his head and he sweat-dropped when Sasuke held a finger up to her lips. Naruto knew what that meant. It meant that what Sasuke had told him hadn't been a mere dream...and the raven was threatening him, telling him (practically demanding of him) that he better keep his mouth shut. Or else.

"Oh, Naruto! You're finally awake, thank Kami!" Sasuke moved out of the way as Sakura suddenly appeared leaning over the blonde, a look of worry creasing her brows.

"We didn't know what was wrong with you! Sasuke found me and told me you just collapsed out of nowhere! You had us so worried." Naruto flinched when Sakura brought a glowing green hand down to chakra inspect his forehead, for whatever reason he wasn't sure. He didn't have a headache or anything. On the contrary, he felt refreshed. He would almost classify his condition as 'great', if it weren't for the fact that his heart felt like it was beating faster than it probably should as he took a quick glance to Sakura's right and caught Sasuke's eye. The midnight obsidian of her too large eyes pierced Naruto to the core and he abruptly rose into a sitting position, smacking Sakura's hand away in the process. The girl looked startled for a moment before she narrowed her greens eyes and growled like a beast. She reached forward to pull Naruto by his collar back toward her but he dipped out of arms reach just in time. "Get back here, Naruto! I'm not finished with you yet!"

Naruto ducked and squirmed out of the way of the irate kunoichi's incoming punches and flailing arms and easily scooped up his backpack as he ran around the remains of their burnt out fire. Sakura was hot on his trail, her glove already placed over her hand in preparation of delivering a fierce punch to the idiot. "I'm fine, Sakura!" he insisted, a quick glance behind his back telling him that the distance between them was quickly growing thin. "I was just tired from yesterday, yah know?"

When Naruto leaped into a nearby tree and disappeared behind the leaves and branches Sakura finally gave up chasing him and threw her hands in the air in a motion of irritation. "Fine, idiot!" she barked, walking away to help the others clean up any trace of their short stay, "Stay up there all day, then!"

And Naruto would have done just that, if not for his team departing without him. He reluctantly jumped down to meet them in the center of the clearing, keeping careful to stay a good distance away from Sakura. Unknowingly, he had actually scooted a lot closer to Sasuke than he would have liked. But, since the blond was only focused on not being randomly attacked by the pink-haired kunoichi and not of the consequences of standing right next to the raven, he didn't know what situation he had put himself in until it presented itself right before his very eyes.

"So...everyone packed?"

And this is where they were now.

After Sasuke was done intimidating Sai she dispelled her jutsu and started walking away from the rest of the group. Naruto blinked and then realized exactly what Sasuke was doing. The teme was walking in the opposite direction of Konoha (in the direction they had just come from). He stared in disbelief as his mouth formed to words before his brain even processed what he'd said.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, teme?"

For a second, Sasuke continued on walking as if she hadn't heard him. But after the forth or fifth step she stilled and looked carefully over her shoulder. "Leaving." Then she proceeded to turn back around and walk further away. Naruto stood in disbelief for a moment, wondering why Sasuke had changed his - no, her mind when Naruto hadn't said anything! Not yet, anyway. Shit, she hadn't even given him the chance! The blond took a step forward, but was held back from moving further by a sharp tug to his jacket.

"Naruto, wait. Just," the blond was curious as to why Sakura's voice sounded so sad, but he didn't want to look away,"When you were asleep...Sasuke told us that-"

"Huh?"

Naruto finally looked away from Sasuke's retreating back and the only remaining girl of their team. She looked conflicted for a moment before she blushed and blurted in a hushed whisper,

"He just. Don't worry, he's agreed to come back to Konoha with us. Nothing'll change that."

Naruto nodded slowly, his eyes glued to the raven's back...He didn't dwell on the feeling that there was something Sakura wasn't telling him.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Entering Konoha in next chapter.<p> 


End file.
